True Feelings
by Piasa
Summary: (Kagome x Sesshomaru) What happens after the final battle? The well closes and Kagome finds herself wander around alone. What happens next you will have to read to find out :P **3 Chapters** LEMONS IN THE 3RD CHAPTER! Dont like Lemons or Under 18, Dont read. Rated M for a reason. I Do not own any of the characters, This is for entertainment Purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

InuYasha Fanfiction

Sesshomaru X Kagome

LEMONS! Rated M for a reason… Don't like it then Don't read it….

Kagome wandered deep in thought, not realizing the golden eyes that had watched her movements for the last two days. She had been thinking os what had happened and what would happen next. She didn't even realize how close she had wandered to the Western Land, Sesshomaru's land.

~~Flashback~~

The group had beaten Naraku and recovered the last of the last of the shards from him. Koga then gave up the shards he had shortly after the fight had ended, making the Jewel complete. Upon the completion of the Jewel, Kagome had received four wishes. Knowing how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo, she had wished for that Kikyo would return to life and that she and Inuyasha would live happily together. For her second wish, she wished that Kohaku lived so that Songo would stop crying for her brother. Her third wish was that Miroku and Songo would live happily and have lots of kids. For her last wish, she wished that Kaedes village was safe from harm for all eternity.

With all four wishes done she was told the well had been closed. The fourth soul in the Jewel told her that there was one way to reopen the well, but would give no details. Kagome was to figure that out on her own. All the soul would say is that she was to follow her heart.

~~End Flashback~~

Kagome was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle in the leaves. She quickly and swiftly raised her bow and armed it. Out of the underbrush crawled a rabbit sized demon covered in blood. Kagome looked at it, which Sesshomaru was thankful for since if she had looked up she would of seen him. All of a sudden another demon came out and grabbed the smaller demon. The demon then looked straight at Kagome and hissed, showing her his fangs. Kagome fired and missed "Shit" she though as she rearmed, fired and missed again.

Sesshomaru finally having enough of watching this scene unfold, jumped down from the tree and sliced the demon in half with his sword. The smaller demon dropped to the ground and ran off. Kagome jumped back and screamed, she had always figured that he had hated humans, now that she was alone he could kill her without anyone noticing.

Sesshomaru turned to her and started to walk towards her, she held her breath, closing her eyes waiting for his sword to slice her. When it didn't she opened her eyes to see him standing next to her. She looked up and noticed the once hardened expression in his eyes was replaced with wonder, love, and confusion. As he walked away he grabbed her hand, tugging her gently, Silently asking her to follow him and was thankful when she did. They walked for a while. When he finally stopped in a field of flowers, he bent down to pick one and handed it to her.

"Kagome" he began, "I've been watching you for some time and have found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I have never truly hated humans. I just thought I did and when I first saw you I knew I had been lying to myself." He paused and looked at her, "I felt you heading towards the boundary of my land and had to come see why. I have followed you for the last two days, wondering why you were alone."

She looked at him then lowered her head, she told him the story of the fight with Naraku, the wishes she made, and what the soul had told her. While she was tell him, she kept asking herself why she was trusting him to be so close.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed softness in his eyes and wondered why she all of a sudden had the yearning to be with him. She had felt this way before when he was around. He started her when he suddenly pulled her to him. She sat in the comfort of his arms and started to cry. He pulled her closer to him, feeling protective. He decided right there that she was to be his mate.

A time had passed, he noticed her crying had stopped and she had fallen asleep. Her head was on his leg and her hand was on his knee. The breeze blew her sent across him, arousing him, he growled softly. He shifted to release a little pressure from his manhood, when he did she rolled over and placed her hand inches from his hardness.

She slept for a while, when she woke she found that she had somehow wrapped herself in his tail. She stroked the soft fur. He growled a deep passionate growl which made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and lite a flame in her belly. He licked her lips and lowered them to hers, licking her bottom lip asking for admittance and was pleased when she accepted.

He broke the kiss, ushering a whimper from her. He stood up, pulling her to him and pressing himself tightly to her, he kissed her again. She felt his hardness and was shocked at its size, he dropped the kiss, took her hand and started heading to his castle. Once at his castle he called out to Jakin and Rin. Jaken appeared first and was about to attack Kagome but Sesshomaru had him by the throat so fast that Kagome barely had time to blink. He growled at Jakin that if anything were to happen to Kagome, that heads would roll. Jakin gulped and nodded.

Rin appeared shortly after, Ran to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug, Turning to Kagome, nodding politely she welcomed her to their home. Sesshomaru smiled as she welcomed his new mate. They went to the inner garden. Rin ran off to play, pulling Jakin with her. As Rin ran off a servant showed up, looked at Kagome open his mouth to say something, thought otherwise and bowed to Sesshomaru. He asked how the hunt was, to which Sesshomaru replied that is was fine. The servant bowed his leave.

Sesshomaru put an arm around Kagome and squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw arousal, passion and love in his eyes, she blushed. He stood, pulling her up to him. He turned to Jakin and said that if they were disturbed that someone would pay. Jakin bowed then was pulled off by Rin.

He took her to his private quarters and closed the door. He crossed the room, grabbed a cloth and lead her to the bath-house. There he smiled at her and mentioned that the water had a very calming effect and that she should go for a swim whenever she pleased. She blushed as he stripped and entered the water. When he was waist deep he turned and motioned her to join him. She blushed even harder. When he noticed he turned around. She stripped and entered the water, ducking herself fully into the water, the warmth of the water instantly calming her.


	3. Chapter 3

LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!

As she entered the water, she had the urge to reach out and touch him. She moved to him and placed her arms around his chest. She felt his muscles tighten under her touch. His senses told him that she was aroused and her touch told him that she wanted him as a protector. He could feel her heart racing and her breath shaky as she stood there pressed against his back.

He reached up and clasped her hands, moving them gently so he could turn to look at her. As he moved his hardness brushed against her leg. He cursed under his breath, because his body wanted her now and he wanted to take it slow. He pressed his hips gently against her, teasing the waters and waiting for her response. She gasped at his size but she spread her legs slightly allowing him to slide between her legs but not enough for him to enter her. He felt her heat and wanted to feel her around him.

He bent down and kissed her softly, nipping at her lip and darting his tongue in when she opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss, darting his tongue in and out of her mouth, mixing there saliva together. His hands moved up and down her body. He moved his leg between her led, spreading them farther apart. He stopped moving when she moaned, fearing that he had hurt her. Sensing his unease she reached her arm down to his leg and grasped it.

He shifted his weight and continued to move his leg, managing to keep his hardness also between her legs. He moved his hand down to her core, feeling her heat he groaned. He found her pearl and rubbed it gently. While doing so he also inserted a finger into her. She groaned and moved her legs farther apart giving him more room.

He moved his finger in her, searching for her special spot. She groaned making him even harder, he wanted to thrust into her and claim her. He found and rubbed her spot till she climaxed. He removed his finger and moved so that he was lined up with her still pulsing core. He kissed her deeply then released the kiss. He started to kiss down her neck driving her further into wanting him. He bent down to her chest and gently suckled her. She groaned and arched her chest, pushing her chest out to him. He moved his hand down to her thigh and pulled it up to his hip. In doing so he was able to insert the tip of his hardness into her.

She moaned and winced at the pressure of his manhood. He paused, waiting for her signal. She moved her hips, pushing herself slightly further onto him. With that signal the whispered into her ear asking if she was ready to take him fully, She nodded. He pulled out what little she had taken and pushed her to shallower water. He sat down pulling her to him and laid her down on the soft ground under them. He started to kiss her neck, nipping gently at the flesh. He then moved to her chest, suckling deeply at each breast before moving on to her stomach. He hands entangled themselves in his long white hair as he drove her farther into bliss.

He paused at her stomach then moved down and kissed the inside of her thighs. She spread them. He released a small moan as he grew to his full hardness. He continued to kiss her thighs, slowly moving up till he met the source of her heat. He darted his tongue out and licked her pearl, He then gently took it into his mouth and suckled it, flicking it with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure, moving her hips to match his suckling movements. He moved his hand and inserted two fingers into her scissoring them inside her. After a very short time she tightened, called out his name and released. He moved so his manhood was at her entrance. He slowly started to enter her still pulsing core. He slowly pushed into her, stopping when he hit her barrier.

He rested and kissed her, she was already showing signs of pain. He waited for her permission to continue. She moved her hips signaling for him to continue. He took a deep breath, captured her lips in a deep kiss, pulled out and in once swift motion pushed most of himself into her, breaking her barrier. She cried out against his lips. A voice filled with passion and pain.

He stilled, just that one thrust into her made him want to release. He waited again for her signal to continue. She moved her hips. He finished pushing into her, she cried out and he cursed under his breath about his size. He moved slowly, pulling himself fully out of her and pushing slowly back into her, savoring the feeling of her tightness around his member. After a short time she called out his name and released. He slowed his thrusts, waiting for the signal from her body telling him that she would receive his seed.

The continued long into the night, her releases were getting more and more powerful. He finally got the signal he needed and started to thrust faster and harder into her. She released the most powerful release of the night, she cried out as she felt him swell and start to pulse, releasing his seed into her. He continued to thrust into her, pushing his seed further in. He continued for several minuets then released a second time completely filling her. He collapsed half on top of her, not willing to pull out of her yet, allowing his seed to take hold.

He Pulled out of her after a while and groaned with pleasure. He lay next to her. Facing her he asked her to marry him; he smiled when she said yes. He laid a hand on her stomach knowing that she was going to birth him a child.

Several months later, she went into labor and he, only knowing what to do during a demon birth suggested that they try it to ease her discomfort, she quickly agreed. He stripped and stripped her. He kissed her neck while moving his hand to her core; he rubbed her pearl with his thumb. She suddenly felt more arousal then pain and wanted more. Seeing this response he moved to her chest, suckling each breast. He moved down to the source of her heat and pain, he clasped his mouth onto her pearl and suckled it, with each contraction she would thrust on his mouth intensifying the pleasure. He continued suckling till she climaxed. Her water still did not break.

He was fully hard by this time. He rolled her over and had her get on her hands and knees. He slowly pushed into her. With every contraction it drew him closer to his release. She had a very powerful contraction which made him release, breaking her water.

Two hours later, she gave birth to twins, One boy and one girl. He looked at their children and smiled, pleased. She had forgotten about the well and what the soul had told her. They lived happily in his kingdom and raised their children.

Footnote: Since Sesshomaru is a dog demon \his sence of smell is way better than a humans so he could tell if Kagome would receive him.


End file.
